


Starscream x reader

by Shadmagnud



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadmagnud/pseuds/Shadmagnud
Relationships: Starscream/Reader, Starscream/y/n
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

You were a military jet pilot but had quit because they wanted you to kill all the transformers. So here you were in a bush looking for the jet the crashed to the ground you didn't know where it landed exactly but decided to follow the trail of broken trees and smoke when you got closer you saw a jet. Laying in the dirt the jet seemed to be trying to do something when you got closer you noticed that there was no pilot so either he fell out or it's a transformer. You decided it must be a transformer because jets can't transform into robots, once it turned into a robot it looked like it was leaking something from its side it was blue and liquid so you decided it was leaking blood of some sort. The robot decided to walk but cried out in pain and fell backwards. You then went up to it and tried to talk to it but it was either blind, death or stupid because it just kept talking to its self saying blasted Megatron always trying to kill me and muttering some other weird names and words. You then decided to pick up a rock and throw it at him. But once you did that, it did not look happy, the robot then turned looked at you and growled and grabbed you before you could run away. It then mumbled stuff about how stupid fleshies are, always never minding their own business. You then decided to speak up and said "hello robot Decepticon my name is (y/n) what is yours" it then looked at you as if you had gone crazy what kind of human says hello to an alien. Then he said " my name is lord Starscream the Decepticon leader and lord fleshie, you are coming with me now so let's go" he then slowly got up, touched a thing on the side of his head and said "Starscream requesting a ground bridge" then a swirly green thing showed up and you walked through.


	2. Chapter 2

Once you crossed the other side of the ground bridge thing. Starscream took you to the bridge and gave you to the master named Megatron, Megatron then picked you up put you on the counter and threw Starscream across the room and broke one of his wings he then said " Starscream you dare bring a worthless fleshie here that is not an Autobot pet and expect me to take you back for the millionth time. " please master I will do anything you want just don't hurt me " anything Starscream " said Megatron " yes lord Megatron anything "

Megatron then said " Starscream you will become the fleshies boyfriend and you fleshie will become friends with the Autobot pets and get information from them " you then waited for Starscream to come pick you up and he headed to the medbay with his wing, once at the medbay knockout patched Starscream up and sent him on his way. Starscream then went to the groundbridge and set coordinates to a random place in jasper and he walked through.


End file.
